Forum:Their voices... They are different...
They have changed voice actors of NPCs... Tannis...Marcus... Why? WHYYYYYY?... :'-( Sinael 21:32, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Tannis is differnet but i think Marcus is the same it just sounds a little different at times. I thought marcus sounded a little differnet at times in Knoxx. The person that does tannis's voice probably wasnt available or they couldnt come to terms money wise.Veggienater 21:47, September 29, 2010 (UTC) I don't think they were using different actors. I just think it's been so long since they were in the studio doing those characters that they forgot how to do them. Even if they relistend to the old quotes, it's difficult to retrain your voice to act in an identical manner. Look what happened between the first season of The Simpsons and the rest of the seasons; That's Dan Castellaneta the whole time, but Homer sounds completely different.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 21:52, September 29, 2010 (UTC) This has been discussed on the GBX forums. Creation of the DLC was handed over to another company, hence why some voices sound different. Gearbox was too busy working on Duke Nukem Forever (yay!) so watch the credits after you beat the DLC. It mentions 2 companies. One company is a design company who has worked on Borderlands since the beginning, no problems there. The other company is the one that took over this DLC. Hence why we didn't get any new guns/class mods/grenade mods/shields/what-have-you. AtlasSoldier 22:11, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Note: Found the source: http://gbxforums.gearboxsoftware.com/showthread.php?t=111550&page=1. Here's the source for the company who has worked on BL since the beginning, "Shadows In Darkness": http://gbxforums.gearboxsoftware.com/showpost.php?p=2090174&postcount=12. And "Darkside Gaming" was the one who created the DLC: http://gbxforums.gearboxsoftware.com/showpost.php?p=2090192&postcount=13. AtlasSoldier 22:15, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Different developing team aside, I'm sure they used the same voice actors. There's no reason not to, considering they could just record wherever and send the sound files to the base of development. Until I'm proven otherwise, I'm sticking with my original explanation.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 22:25, September 29, 2010 (UTC) : Agree. Even a different recording setup could account for variations. That's what I first thought when listening to Marcus' opening story - same voice, different environment. -- MeMadeIt 03:17, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Additionally, the descriptions that Shadows In Darkness gives for Borderlands and the first 3 DLCs implies they had no input on the sound files at all, from which comes the assumption that neither did Darkside Gaming for DLC4. Of course, I can't say for sure, since I can't play right now D: Laserrobotics (talk) 03:29, September 30, 2010 (UTC) I'd blame the company, or some sound director or whatever. I'm quite sure the actor doesn't forget how to do what he did before - unless we're talking about really bad actors, I guess. I'd blame on a director thinking that this now sounds "better". I can even picture the director saying "no no no, do like -this-. much better, isn't it?"Turco poa 04:19, September 30, 2010 (UTC) So you're saying that Hank Azaria, Harry Shearer, and Dan Castellaneta are bad voice actors?GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 04:44, September 30, 2010 (UTC)